Granger's Veela
by The Ice Goddess
Summary: Draco Malfoy had always known he had Veela blood, but he never showed signs of inheriting the traits...that is until Lucius Malfoy died. Without the potion his father had made sure Draco received each month, Draco's Veela comes out with a vengeance and immediately wants to claim its mate, whether Granger is willing or not. A Veela cannot be denied for long...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own HP, that's J.K.'s job! I will not be repeating this mantra, as I will assume you read the first chapter. So please don't sue! **

.

.

DRACO'S POV

"Get up, Draco! Or you'll miss breakfast!" Zabini threw my clothes onto my back as I growled into my pillow. I had barely gotten any sleep last night! And when I had, my dreams had been filled with erotic scenes with an unknown face as my partner. I groaned as I jerked myself up out of bed, grabbing my garments and changing quickly, wincing as the material rubbed against my early-morning erection. Damn those dreams had been hot. I exited the Slytherin commons room with Blaise and Pansy at my heels. Crabbe and Goyle were probably already at the table, stuffing their faces, as usual. My mind wandered to the dreams and the haunting, unknown presence within them. Who was it, and why did she seem so familiar? I ignored the small voice in my head that seemed to tell me that I should find out. As I stalked into the dining room and sat down, my eyes immediately sought out the Golden Trio. Potty and Weasel were there, chatting with the Weaslette and the kid that always blew things up. Stupid Gryffindors. The third member was missing. Probably at the library. I sneered at the thought of the know-it-all mudblo- I nearly choked on the pumpkin juice I had been drinking, my throat constricting as I thought that word.

"What the hell?" I grumbled as I scourgified my robes. Zabini raised one brow at my reaction, but said nothing more. Things like this had been happening at an increasing rate recently.

"What's the matter, Dracey? Did you have a bad night?" Pansy cooed in my ear, clinging to my arm as she practically thrust her boobs at my face. Normally, I wouldn't deny myself a midmorning lay with the slut, but just the thought and my cock went limp. I hadn't had sex in a few weeks, and people had begun to notice the lack of action from their Slytherin Sex God. I had just not felt into it, even though more and more girls had begun to flirt with me. Not that many hadn't before, but I found even the shyest of girls had begun to approach me, even some men. I shuddered at that particular thought, as I remembered the day that Hufflepuff boy had tried to get in my pants. A mudblood no less. I frowned inwardly as I thought that word without issues this time. As a pureblood, I had never had any problems reminding people of what they were: filthy, lower, and unfit to hold magic. I shook the thoughts out of my head as Pansy brought me back to reality by sloppily kissing up my neck. I grimaced and shrugged her off, wiping the slobber off with the shoulder of my robe.

"Enough, Pansy! I'm not interested. Go open your legs up for someone else." I snarled, causing her to back up a few inches. Her eyes widened with shock and then filled with tears as she sprinted out of the room, sobbing dramatically. I heard a few of my classmates snickering and I smirked. Even rejecting someone, I was great.

"Not that I don't enjoy the lack of company, but what's with you, mate? You've never turned down a quickie from her before." Theodore Nott grinned as he bit into an apple, the juice dribbling down his chin. I shrugged.

"Not sure. I've been feeling…off. She just doesn't appeal to me. It seems no one does at the moment. Must have had enough with the same old whores at this school." Theo nodded seriously, as if that was the most reasonable explanation in the world.

"Has the great Sex God released his coveted title?" Blaise joked as he elbowed me in the side. I glared at him, not appreciating his humor.

"No, I just need to sow some new pastures." Theo and Blaise laughed.

"Well, we should get going. We need to get to potions with the Gryffindorks. Let's hope Snape docks them a lot of points." We muttered in agreement and made our way leisurely down into the dungeons. As we were about to enter the room, Snape and Dumbledore walked out, seemingly deep in discussion. When Dumbledore caught sight of me, he smiled, that twinkle in his eye lighting. I fidgeted. When that twinkle appeared, he was up to no good in my opinion.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I was just going to fetch you. I have some things I need to discuss to you in my office. Severus." With a nod to my Godfather, he headed away. I looked at Snape who just scowled and gestured for me to follow the Headmaster. I sighed in exasperation and followed the old man down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

DRACO'S POV

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, Headmaster." I snarled as I paced his office, startling Fawkes as I passed by his perch. Dumbledore watched me, a note of pity in his eyes. I growled. Malfoys don't get pity, they give it.

"Usually I would remind you to mind your tongue, but under the circumstances I will let it slide. I'm afraid I am not, Mr. Malfoy. And you are sure your father never even hinted at your inheritance?"

"Of course he did! I knew I was part Veela, but I never showed any signs, so he told me it must have skipped me! Now, you're telling me my father, who has been dead for a month now, lied to me and had been giving me a potion to inhibit the changes?!" I growled, passing my fingers through my hair. This was ridiculous!

"Yes. It was brewed by him and he never told us how to make it. He has been allowed to send it to us every month so that we may quietly slip it into your drink. But, as he is now unavailable to brew it and we have no way to recreate it, your Veela is making itself known. I trust you know what this means and all it entitles?" He leaned forward and stroked the Phoenix's feathers, soothing the still spooked bird. I nodded curtly as my head spun with facts of Veelas. They were practically irresistible to the opposite sex, but only had eyes for their mate. Their mate would have to be found and claimed before the Veela's twenty-second birthday or...

"Brilliant. Bloody fantastic. So now I have to find my mate and claim her or I'll die. Merlin's toes, why didn't my father tell me!?" I continued to mutter curses under my breath, ignoring the fact that the Headmaster of the school sat right in front of me. After a few more minutes of my ramblings, Dumbledore had had it.

"That is quite enough, Mr. Malfoy. Yes, your situation is not ideal, but it is not the worst. At least you know what you are to be expecting, come the complete fade of your father's potion from your system." I sat down heavily in an armchair, burying my face in my hands. Yes, I knew what I had to do, but I sure as hell was not ready to settle down! I was a SEX GOD for Salazar's sake!

"And what happens when the elixir is completely out of my body? I'll go mate crazy! If she's not here I'll leave and miss schoolwork, you can't let that happen, can you? It's bad for my education!" I hedged, hoping he would try to find me a way out of this mess. He shook his head sadly.

"Mr. Malfoy, I assure you your education is of the utmost importance to us here at Hogwarts, but without your mate you will die, and then that knowledge would be wasted. A very interesting argument though. Perhaps the best thing for this would just be to get this whole ordeal over and done with?" I held back the sudden urge to growl in frustration. Fucking Veela instincts!

"Of course it would be better! After I've 'claimed' my mate, or whatever, I can just come back to school and focus on my social li- er, I mean my education, of course. How long do you think I have until the Veela takes over, professor?" I could fairly hear my teeth grinding in my mouth. He looked at me silently for a while, and then dug in one of his desk's drawers. He then proceeded to withdraw a small vial with a cloudy blue liquid inside. He simply placed it on his desk in front of me.

"This potion is designed to drain all other potions' effects from ones body. If you drink this, the effect of the inhibitor will immediately wear off and you will have to deal with the Veela. But, be warned. The Veela will be strong and you most likely won't have control. Taking this, in all probability, means the next thing you'll know, you'll be with your mate or on your death bed. Are you willing to do this? It will happen either way, but I assure you this way will be less painful." I eyed the bottle warily.

"And why would the natural transition be painful? I've never heard of it being so."

"Yes, but then they had come into it naturally. Your father has repressed your Veela for so long, it will claw its way out of your subconscious and it will not be a pleasant experience." He regarded me with that stupid twinkle of his. "In my opinion, taking this would be your best bet, Mr. Malfoy. Anything you do while under the influence of your Veela will be disregarded, as you will not be yourself. Now, drink, or don't. It's your choice." I took a deep breath and picked up the tear-shaped vial. The potion swirled around inside of it, seeming to glow.

"I'm going to regret this…" I muttered before uncorking in and swiftly drinking it all in one gulp. Fire seeped down my throat and I groaned in pain as it spread into my veins. I collapsed in agony before darkness consumed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: If you hadn't noticed, the characters are a BIT ooc. This chapter begins the smut ;) So if you don't like it, don't read it. **

.

.

HERMIONE'S POV

I took a bite of a pear as I listened to the gossip around the Gryffindor table. Malfoy had been gone since first period and everyone was in a tizzy trying to figure out where the famous Slytherin was. Even Ron, Harry, and Ginny were not immune to the intrigue that had gripped the whole school at his absence. I rolled my eyes, so he was gone. Big deal. He probably had his father pull him out for a paper cut.

"I heard he's not here because he's part of a secret cult wanting to bring back Voldemort _again. _Do you think it's possible?"

"He's probably fucking a new witch, lucky snake."

"Maybe he was suspended, or expelled! He was always breaking school rules, and I heard Zabini talking to the other Slytherin's about how weird it was for Dumbledore to come get him."

"DUMBLEDORE got him? Oh, he's expelled for sure! Oh, or maybe he got a witch pregnant and she's trying to get the Malfoy fortune through it?"

"Maybe he died."

"'MIONE!" I jerked as Harry finally gained my attention. By the amusement in my friend's eyes, he had been trying to for the past few minutes.

"Sorry Harry. Guess I was just deep in thought. What is it?" He shrugged, as this was a normal occurance for me, and gestured to the two Weasley's sitting by us.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow. We can grab a butterbeer and check out the latest pranks at the joke shop." I shook my head, my auburn hair swishing back and forth. The past few years it had become more manageable, but it still held its curly, lion-like quality.

"I can't. I have a Charms assignment that I need to finish." My best friends groaned.

"Come on, Hermione! Can't you give up being a top student for one day to go hang out with your friends? Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Ron gave me a puppy dog faced and I laughed.

"I'm not sure…"

"One day. 'Tis all we ask of the great Hermione." Ginny giggled at Harry's antics and then he smiled at her. I inwardly grinned, they were totally going to end up together, Ron's sister or not. They would make a cute couple.

"Oh, I suppose I-" I was cut off by a collected intake of breath. What in the world? I turned to see none other than Malfoy standing in the doorway. But he seemed...different somehow. While he was usually so cool and collected, he seemed a bit unhinged. His eyes were darker than his normally steel gray gaze and he swayed his head slightly, his nose upturned as if he was scenting the air for something. I was about to comment on my observations to Harry when the _smell _hit me. I was nearly knocked from my seat as I inhaled quicker, trying desperately to gather more of the delicious scent that seemed to be emanating from the platinum blonde. I moaned quietly, and vaguely noticed I wasn't the only one. Almost every female in the room stared, transfixed by Malfoy. I distantly heard Harry trying to gain my attention.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry's voice seemed far away, and even him snapping his fingers by my face could not pull me away from my trance. I simply ignored him and opted to continue gazing at Malfoy…no. Draco. I panted and shivered as more of his amazing scent engulfed me. I felt the need to go to him, to touch him. Kiss him. Anything. Harry grabbed me and held me down as I tried to rise from my seat and head towards the blonde angel. I struggled desperately, seeing other girls get to him and rub themselves on him like cats in heat. I wanted to be one of them. Suddenly, Draco's demeanor changed and he froze. His head whipped around and he immediately locked eyes with me. I moaned softly as I felt his gaze, like fire on my skin, travel up my body. I felt a gush of wetness at my center when he gave me a devilish smile and began walking towards me. He sniffed again, as if knowing my arousal was in the air, and a purr tumbled from his lips, causing my nipples to harden painfully as it seemed to vibrate through me to my now soaking core. I fought harder against Harry to get to him. Draco practically glided down the aisle, completely disregarding the girls that were throwing themselves at his feet. I scratched desperately at Harry and finally freed myself of his restraining arms. I sprang out of my seat and raced towards him, the scent and his eyes begging me to come closer. When he saw my quick approach he gave me a dark grin.

"Come to me, love. You are mine." His voice slid over my skin like silk as I was swept into his arms. He picked me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, mewling as I felt the bulge in his pants rub up against me. He snarled quietly and began carrying me out of the room, pushing past the throngs of woman vying for his attention. I felt a sharp stab of jealousy as one of the girls, a usually reserved Ravenclaw, got close enough to pinch his ass. As if he sensed the change in my emotions, he shifted me against himself, rubbing us together. I moaned into his neck. Too many clothes…I wanted him in me. Now. He finally got us out of the room and with a wave of his hands slammed the door shut, effectively stopping the others from following us. A small part of my mind questioned how he was able to do wandless magic so easily, but Draco then purred again and my train of thought was lost. Who cared anyway? I nipped at his ear and throat, causing him to give out a husky groan.

"Draco…I want you." I murmured, hardly recognizing the low, seductive voice as my own. I couldn't think of anything besides the man holding me, how he made me feel...

"Soon, love. We are almost to the Room of Requirement."

**.**

**.**

**AN: Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Review if you want to find out what happens in the ROR ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE! **

**.**

**I am SO sorry to Twilight-to-Midnight, the author of "Veela and the Perils of Losing Control". I took a lot of inspiration from that fic, and I meant to give them credit in the first chapter. Chapter three is a lot like part of that fic, but THAT IS WHERE THE SIMILARITIES WILL END. This is not meant to be a one-shot. If you're mad at me, I am terribly sorry, but I do urge you to check out the before mentioned fanfic, as I really love it. It is under my favorite stories. Again, sorry for any offense and thank you terribly to RomanceObsessed for reminding me that I needed to give credit where credit is due. Now, on with the story! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the delayed update. This IS my first fanfiction, so I've never done this before. Go easy on poor lil me. **

.

.

DRACO'S POV

"Soon, love. We are almost to the Room of Requirement." I said, burying my face in the crook of her neck and inhaling the unique scent that strictly _Hermione. _She smelled of lilacs and pages of old books. My mate. A small voice in my head insisted this was wrong, but nothing that felt this right could be wrong. She was MINE. No one else's. She nipped at my ear again and I retaliated by gently biting her throat, making sure I did not break the skin to mark her...yet. She apparently liked this, as her moans grew more pronounced. I practically sprinted down the hall and stood, panting at the door to the Room of Requirement. I went straight to the bed that lay in the middle of the dark room.

"Too many clothes…" I heard her mutter as she pulled on my robes. I couldn't help but agree with my little vixen. I growled, low and sensual as I set her on the bed. I then proceeded to rip her clothes off her petite form, and purr as her perfect body was revealed to my greedy eyes. All mine. I somehow got out of all my clothes and then I was on top of her, kissing her fiercely. She kissed back just as passionately, as completely lost in the moment as I was. I wanted to taste her. All of her. I slowly trailed kisses down her jaw to her collar bone, coming to a halt at her hardened nipples. I flicked one with my tongue and she groaned, her fingers tangling in my hair to keep me there. I licked around the pale, pink flesh and then blew, making the tightened skin even harder. She wriggled under me and I tried to ignore my aching cock that was dying to plunge itself in her sweet heat. But I wasn't don't with her. Not by a long shot. I bit lightly and then moved to the other, giving it the same treatment.

"You are so responsive to my touch." I groaned as she writhed under me. I knew I could make her come without even touching her sweet pussy, but I wasn't strong enough to resist the temptation. I pulled myself away from her lovely breasts, much to her annoyance, and continued down. I grabbed her legs and jerked them apart, more impatient than ever to have a taste of her honey. Especially now that it perfumed the air, driving me crazy. It was a musk that smelt unmistakably of sex, sweat, and was that an undercurrent of… purity? I didn't wonder how I could smell purity, I simply rejoiced in the fact that I was the only one to ever have my mate. She was a virgin! I would be her first. Her only. No one else was allowed to touch her! I kissed up her thighs until I finally obliged her almost incoherent mutterings for me to go on. I slowly licked up her slit, flicking her clit with my tongue.

She came. Hard.

With a silent scream, she convulsed around me and I eagerly lapped at her folds, not wanting to miss a drop of her honey. After her shockwaves began to die down to random shivers, I glanced up from my place in front of her soaking pussy. She looked back at me, eyes half lidded with exhaustion and dark with lust. We simply stared at each other for a bit, both taking in the fact that I was the first man to ever give her release. She reached her arms out and I quickly slid up her body, my rock hard member seeming to pulse with need as it rubbed against her smooth stomach. I slanted my mouth across hers and had my tongue dance with hers while exploring every part of her mouth. She pulled back and I hissed slightly, until I saw what she was wanting to do. She eyed my straining cock with a wicked glint in her eyes, trying to tug me to lie down and let her have her way with me.

"Your turn." She hummed, the vibrations shooting straight to my dick once again. When it became obvious I was not going to remove myself from her, she smirked and reached her hand down to play with it. I threw my head back with a groan of need as she swiped the pad of her thumb across the drops of precum that had gathered at the head. Her eyes darkened and she stroked it, like a cat, and I knew I had to stop her. I didn't want to spill my seed in her hands or her mouth, I wanted to come deep inside her pussy.

"Later, my love." Was the only warning I gave her before I jerked her hand away from my cock and pinned her arms above her head. I then positioned myself between her legs, trembling with lust and love. We were both panting, and a sheen of sweat glimmered on our skin from the candles the room had placed out for us. I looked over her golden honey skin that seemed to glow and up into her dark brown doe eyes. She nodded slightly, as if she knew I was asking silently for permission; we both knew it would hurt her the first time. With her acquiescence I immediately buried myself to the hilt, nearly exploding on the spot from the feel of her velvety walls tight around me. She was absolutely perfect. She was perfect. When I heard a quiet whimper I stopped moving, letting her adjust to my girth and the intrusion. After a few seconds, she began shifting under me, pressing herself against me.

"Move!" She finally cried in frustration. I smirked at her impatience. We would have eternity together, but this was going to be hard and fast. I released her hands as I shifted mine to her hips, holding on to them to keep Hermione where I wanted her. My fingers dug into her creamy skin, and I was sure she would have bruises in the morning, but I was also sure neither of us would mind. I set a brutal pace, but she kept up seamlessly, coming to meet me with each thrust. I moaned as I felt her blunt nails scratch my back and my scalp as she began to lose herself to the oncoming orgasm. I could hear her already fast breathing quicken and felt her walls tighten around my member. I felt so close to exploding, but I refused to do so before my mate was pleased. She came first.

"Come for me, love." I crooned in her ear even as I felt my teeth sharpening to fangs. With a cry of ecstasy, she did. Her pussy milked me and I knew I was coming as well. As I shot my load deep into her womb, I gave into the age old Veela instinct and bit down on her neck.

"Draco!" She screamed as she came again, prompted by the release of my venom into her neck. It swirled through her blood stream and I could feel our scents melding together. She was mine now, body, mind, and soul. Even her scent toldd of my claim on her. I gently removed my teeth from her skin and licked the wound, making sure my saliva healed it up. She would forever have the scar though, the bite would remind everyone who she belonged to. Me. I kissed her again.

"Mine." I muttered sleepily, lethargy suddenly pulling at my limbs. She gave me a slight smile as she kissed back, this one delicate and slow.

"Yours." I purred at her words and lifted myself up off of her, making sure not to accidentally hurt her as I removed myself from her. I situated myself on the bed and then wrapped my arm around her waist, dragging her small body closer to mine. She fit perfectly, every curve of hers fitting into my angles. I began petting her hair, worshiping the strands that had a few minutes ago been spread about the pillow as I gave her completion. She sighed in content and snuggled closer to me, using my unoccupied arm as a pillow. I watched her affectionately as she fell asleep, her breathing evening out. I felt my eyes begin to close.

"I love you, my mate. My love. Hermione." I whispered before finally letting sleep claim my mind.

.

.

**AN: What'd you think? Again, it's my first time sooooooo... ****Oh, and that "she came first" thing? Yeah, that pun was totally intended ;)  
**

**Review and I'll make you brownies! *-***


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I have no excuse for taking this long to update. I was just reading other people's fanfictions. Here is the next chapter. Remember, I don't have a beta and I'm half asleep so if you see any mistake just tell me! **

.

.

HERMIONE'S POV

I groaned quietly as I felt consciousness pulling at me. I didn't want to wake up, not when I felt so warm and comfortable and relaxed and _safe_. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt this good. I shifted closer to the warm body next to me, sighing contentedly as the person's arm tightened around my waist.

Wait.

Person?

My eyes shot open as my brain finally caught up with my situation. As I glanced around, I realized that this was not my normal gold and maroon dorm that I shared with the other Gryffindors. The room I currently resided in had burnt out candles littering the ground, and the bed I slept on was currently the only piece of furniture. I tried to remember what had happened last night, but everything after eating a bit of supper with Harry and Ron was blurry. Judging by my location and the soreness between my legs though, I could guess what had happened. I wracked my brain for memories of last night, but everything still remained a bit fuzzy. I tried to quietly slip out of the unknown person's arms but they simply constricted around my waist, holding me in place. I was rather scared to find that I didn't feel the least bit afraid. Even though I had no idea who was behind me. After a few more fruitless efforts to try to get free, I decided to at least figure out who my captor was. I wriggled myself around to try to get a view of the person that held me so tenderly. Of all the people I could have guessed, I never would have thought of _him_…

"Malfoy?!" I shrieked, jaw dropping. With a groan, Malfoy opened up his eyes, the cold steel color of them clashing with the heavy-lidded, sleepy look he gave me. Why was I in bed with the Slytherin?! I shoved myself out of his arms, landing heavily on the floor next to the bed. As I sat up and looked back at the blonde, I saw he had finally awoken completely, and his eyes were wide and had an unbelieving look to them.

"Granger? You've got to be kidding me. This must be some type of cosmic joke. You can't be my mate, I'd go bloody insane before we bonded officially." He growled, running his fingers through his hair. I didn't know why, but I felt the urge to pull his hands away and and run my own fingers through it. I shook my head, what was wrong with me?

"What are you talking about, you bastard!? And why am I in bed with you?" I managed to pry myself up off the floor and crossed my arms over my chest, foot tapping in annoyance. As Malfoy's eyes zeroed in on my breasts, I realized with a start that I was still naked.

And hot damn, so was he.

I couldn't help but let my eyes roam over his chiseled body. He was built strongly, but you could practically see the lithe and quick movements of a seeker in him. His pale chest tapered down to that legendary V, and the rest was covered by the thin sheet of the bed. But, if the tent appearing under the blankets were any indication, he was large. And very turned on by my lack of clothing. A low rumble erupted from his chest as his gaze continued to rake up and down me.

"Mine…" I heard him murmur as my mind began to fuzz over. Mmmm Mal-Draco looked so good. I slipped back into bed and his lips immediately covered mine, his tongue forcing his way through my lips and dueling with my own. I bit his lip lightly and then licked it to soothe the sting. I heard him snarl with approval. Draco's hands roamed my body, and skimmed a tender spot where my neck and shoulders connected. Every memory from last night suddenly rushed to the forefront of my mind, and I mewled as I remembered. Our joining, my first time, his claiming of me. I remembered it all. I wound my arms around my lovers neck, the sudden onslaught of memories making me even hornier. He seemed to pick up on my desperation and he focused his attentions on my aching breasts. He kneaded them and lightly pinched my nipples, garnering a choked gasp from me at the pleasure-pain. The way we were heading, we would be having a morning romp before school started. Hell, we might even stay in here all day and scrap school altogether.

The last thought snapped me out of my lust induced haze. Hermione Granger never skipped. Never, and especially not to _sleep with Draco Malfoy!_ I pushed him off me, panting.

"Hermione." He whispered, almost pleadingly as he took the hand that I had used to push him off of me and left small kisses on my wrist. The fog in my mind began to return and I recognized it as some type of magic. I wrenched myself out of his grasp and stood beside the bed, using the blanket as a cover up and averting my eyes from the aroused Sex God before me.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing to me, and why?" I allowed myself to look up at his face, my eyes catching his own. We simply looked at each other for a while, sizing the other up. After a few minutes Malfoy tossed something at me. I caught it with ease and felt calmer as the smooth wood of my wand slipped over my fingers.

"Conjure up some clothes. Dumbledore has some explaining to do."

* * *

"What do you mean I'm his mate for life?!" I screeched after Dumbledore had told me of the situation. I paced in front of his desk, my naturally frizzy hair feeling like a tornado as I whipped it back away from my eyes as I muttered profanities at Malfoy, Dumbledore, Veelas, and the whole world in particular. I could practically feel the Ferret's slight amusement at my choice of language. Fucking bastard.

"Miss. Granger, I understand that this is something neither you, nor Mr. Malfoy here would have chosen for yourselves, but this could be a gift in disguise if you just look at it from a different perspective." I whipped around and glared at the man that I had thought had my best interests at heart.

"You're kidding me right? This is MAFOY, Professor. He has been nothing but cruel to me and my friends every year he has known me. You are expecting me to believe that just because he has some Veela DNA that he will fall in love with me? No. It's not going to happen. I don't want this!"

"You think I want it any more than you do, Hermione? A Veela's mate is not a decision, it is chosen at birth based on the being that is most compatible with it. Though I hardly think you could compare to me in any way." He sneered. I stomped over to where he was lounging on a chair Dumbledore had appeared for us.

"I can compare and surpass you on so many levels, Malfoy. Brains, emotions, personality, and magic. The only thing you have going for you is your parents money, you spoiled git." I thought I saw him wince slightly. Good.

"Hermione-"

"That's another thing! Stop calling me by my name! You never had before and I won't give you the pleasure of doing so now. I know that to you, I'm just a stupid Gryffindor mudblood. Even if I did want this, it wouldn't happen, because your entire family is pureblood elitist. So why don't you go run home to your precious father and have him pay someone to help you out of this mess. Or, oh! Oh! Maybe he'll know a dark arts spell that can remove the Veela bond." I knew I was being unreasonable, but I couldn't seem to stop venting. All I wanted was a normal life after the defeat of the Dark Lord, and now I had this shit to deal with?!

"Miss. Granger-"

"I am not finished Dumbledore! I had no say in this before, but I am sure as hell getting my say now." I growled at the Headmaster, his eyes widening; I had never spoken to him like this. I whirled around to face Draco once more. "I hate everything you and your family stands for, and you hate me and what I stand for. For all I know, you are a Voldemort sympathizer that wants him brought back, just like your father. He may be locked up in Azkaban but that man-"

"Is dead." That stopped me in my tracks as I looked up to see Malfoy's hardened, angry features.

"Lucius is?..." With a curt nod, Malfoy dared me silently to continue insulting his deceased parent, and I found I couldn't, even if it was someone as terrible as Lucius Malfoy. I gritted my teeth and swallowed my pride. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"-know? Yeah. I didn't go around advertising that I'm now parentless and being raised by Snape. It was my secret to keep, and still would be if not for this ridiculous Veela thing." I cringed at the bitterness in his tone.

"...Your mother too?"

"Committed suicide after my father's death." Guilt crashed down on me as I rewound and replayed all the things I had said just a few seconds ago. Nice going Hermione.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant…I mean…." I trailed off and looked at the floor, feeling ashamed. Malfoy might be a prick sometimes, but losing both parents was hard on anyone. Arms wrapped around me and I stiffened as I felt Malfoy bury his face deep into the forest of my hair and inhaled deeply.

"I know, love. I can feel your emotions now." He sighed and I shivered as his breath ghosted across the back of my neck. I awkwardly hugged him back, feeling his tense muscles unwind as I did. He pulled back to look me in the eyes, cupping my face in his elegant hands. "I know this isn't the best situation, but I can already feel the Veela changing my perception. Whether either of us likes it or not, you are my life now. And I will continue to call you Hermione, as you are mine. Never forget that." He thumbed his mark on my neck and I shuddered as it gave a pleasant tingle. He smirked slightly at my reaction as he continued. "Even if we are arguing like we usually do, you are mine. So get over it. I'm not going to change the way I act just for you and I don't expect you to either, so this will be hard. But I like living and to do that I need you. Can you at least agree to try?" Although Malfoy kept his usual arrogant appearance up as he spoke, I could hear the pleading undertone. He literally needed me to survive. I wasn't cruel enough to kill him, I knew that deep in my heart. I sighed and turned to Dumbledore, still in Malfoy's arms.

"So what all does this entitle?"

.

.

**AN: Soooooooo? This is so different for me, and I don't have anything planned, I'm just writing as I go. If you have any suggestions, comments, or concerns just R&R! :D **

**OH, and thank you to my 36 reviewers! You guys rock! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I could say I'm sorry for not updating quicker, but I'm writing this, a sequel to my already published book, and a new trilogy. So, honestly, I've just been working on other writings. But I am not abandoning this story. Don't worry! :)**

**Thank you to my faithful readers and my 52 reviewers! *makes brownies rain from the sky* ^~^**

.

.

HERMIONE'S POV

After working everything out with Dumbledore, Draco and I slowly walked out. I felt his eyes on me as I silently thought over everything that would be changing. I would have to spend a lot of my time with Draco to keep his Veela happy, so our classes would be synchronized and I would have to share a dorm with him. Luckily, I had a year to complete the bond by marking him as mine, so I didn't have to jump right in. All of this I could handle, it was our fellow students that had me in a tizzy. I heard a sigh and I let out a strangled squeak as Draco dragged me against his chest once again.

"What's wrong with you, Hermione? How can I make it better?" I stared up at him as he spoke, annoyance and concern fighting for dominance in his eyes. If you had told me yesterday Draco Malfoy would be asking me those questions, I would have sent you to St. Mungos. I rested my head against his shoulder as he ran his fingers through my hair. I couldn't get over just how _natural _being with him was. This Veela thing was some strong magic.

"I'm just…worried. We were enemies, and now I'm going to be practically attached to you by the hip. What will everyone think? What will Harry and Ron think?" I whimpered at the thought. "Oh Merlin, they're going to kill me!" Draco's arms tightened around me as a snarl escaped him.

"No one is allowed to touch you, save for me. If Potter and Weasel even _think _about hurting you…" He trailed off as another growl rumbled through him. I shivered as I felt it, blushing bright red at the effect he had on me. He chuckled darkly as he felt my dilemma. "Hermione, do try to hold in your desires, love. I doubt you want me to ravish you in the middle of the hallways." I glared up at the cocky Slytherin prince, meeting his amused and slightly darkened eyes.

"You're the Veela here, not me. And if you touch my friends I will make you as miserable as you've made me over the years." I threatened. He cringed, and his hold on me tightened.

"'Mione…I...I'm sorry." It was so soft I could barely hear it, and even then I wasn't sure if I had heard correctly. Had I just heard MALFOY say he was SORRY? At my shocked expression, his normally pale cheeks colored slightly. "I mean…just…everything I've done. I hope you can look past it. I'm not saying I'm not a git, because you're going to find out I am one-"

"I already knew that."

"But I would never purposely hurt you now. So…if you need anything….I guess…I'll be here to….'ya know." I couldn't help but smile slightly as I watched the great, unflappable Malfoy struggle for words. I put him out of his misery as I cupped his face in one hand and gave him a peck on his cheek, quickly retreating. His eyes flashed black for a second at my contact as he grabbed my hand and brought it back against his face, nuzzling my palm.

"Thank you, Malfoy." I murmured quietly, gently pulling my hand back from him. We stood there in an uncomfortable silence, each of us not sure what to say to break it. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "So, are you okay for now? I'm going to need to grab my stuff from the Gryffindor rooms to move it into our new rooms. I'll also need to confront Harry and Ron..."

"You're not talking to Potter without me, Hermione."

"But-"

"No 'buts', Hermione. If I've learned anything from dealing with The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-My-Ass, it's that he doesn't think before he acts. Weasel's even worse. No, you are not talking to them alone. They are in class right now, so you won't have to deal with them right now anyway." I narrowed my eyes, but had to concede his point. I loved Harry, but he was such an idiot sometimes. After a bit of internal argumentation, I nodded in acquiescence.

"Fine. But we will need to talk with them, Malfoy." He relaxed at my words, and I realized he had tensed up at the thought of me being hurt. It was actually rather sweet. Not that I would ever tell him that.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We'll have to talk to them, my friends, and the entire school. Oh, and your family. And notice, I said _we_. But for now, let's just take it one step at a time. Maybe the first step being calling me by my first name, _Hermione. _You had no trouble calling me by it last night." I blushed a deep crimson as he smirked lecherously down at me. Of course he would use that against me.

"Fine, Mal...Draco. I'll see you later." I muttered as I quickly turned and began to head up to the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my elbow and whirled me around. Before I had a chance to react, Draco's mouth slanted over mine, dueling with my tongue for dominance. He pulled away after a few seconds, leaving me panting and craving more. He gave me a cocky grin.

"I couldn't let you leave without a kiss goodbye. See you later, Hermione." With that he turned and strode confidently down the hallway, leaving me standing there.

Draco Malfoy was my mate.

I was in trouble.

.

.

**AN: This is not betad, so if you see a mistake feel free to correct me! R&R! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: *eats applesauce* ….what? **

.

.

DRACO'S POV

I fought the urge to sprint back to my mate as I left Hermione standing alone in the corridor. I could still feel her nagging worry, but shock and arousal were in the forefront of my beautiful bookworm's mind. I couldn't help a grin from slipping over my features, knowing I was the cause. Inhaling deeply, I caught her scent that had stuck onto my robes. I could drown in it and I'd die happy. I could get used to this.

I froze at the startling thought. Not even a full day with her and Hermione was slipping under my carefully built defenses. My grin quickly flipped into a scowl. She was not going to take over me, I was a Malfoy! I did whatever I wanted, I didn't need a Gryffindork to change my life. How could I have even thought this was a good thing?! A small part of me argued that this _was _a good thing, that Hermione was my soul mate and she'd make me happy, but I shoved it down. That was just the Veela magic trying to get to me. But I wouldn't let it win.

Ignoring the voice begging me to see reason, I stalked through the halls until I found myself at the Ancient Runes classroom. I tapped into my now heightened senses and heard the distinct voices of Blaise and Theo. I told Hermione that we would face this together, but I did whatever the hell I pleased. And I needed a good venting session with my best mates. I waited impatiently until class was out and then snagged my Slytherin classmates. They both opened their mouths to complain or ask questions, maybe both, but I shut them up with a look and gestured for them to follow me. They did so with only a bit of grumbling as I led them into a secluded place in the library. Making sure no one was around to overhear the oncoming conversation, I snagged a chair and sat, waiting for them to begin so I could as well. Zabini simply raised one brow, looking at me curiously, while Theo plunged right in.

"What in the name of Salazar Slytherin is going on, Draco?! First, you act as if sex is the last thing on your mind, and then the next thing we know, you have girls crawling all over you! But you leave with Granger. _Granger! _What the hell is going on, mate?" A smirk worked its way onto my lips as I heard a slight tinge of envy from my friend. Looks like somebody wasn't getting laid as much as I was. Unwanted images of Hermione writhing beneath me last night whirled through my head and I shook it to clear my mind of her. Would I have no peace?

"Listen, you have to swear not to go telling anyone. If anyone found out I'd be done for. I'm trusting you with this key piece of information of my life. Don't make me regret it." I said it nice enough, but all of us could hear the undercurrent of threat in my voice. Blaise and Theo shared a look and then settled down, gesturing for me to start with my story. I grimaced again and began.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

I managed to avoid my housemates and drag all of my stuff to the portrait that hid Draco and I's new home. A woman sitting by a lake smiled brightly as I approached, getting up off of the rock she had been sitting on and coming closer.

"Hello! My name is Melissa. You must be Miss. Granger." I smiled and nodded quickly, waiting impatiently to get into my new living quarters.

"It's very nice to meet you Melissa. Would you mind telling me the password so I can get settled in?" I tried to be as polite as possible, first impressions were important, but I was emotionally exhausted from my ordeal and just wanted to go in and crash. She gave me a delicate frown and sadly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Granger. I was told not to reveal the password until both you and your new roommate, Mr. Malfoy, are present. You'll have to come back with him I'm afraid." She said apologetically. I groaned, letting my wand that had been levitating my things drop my belongings gently to the ground.

"Fine. I suppose I will have to go find him. I don't suppose I could put my things into the room so they wouldn't be stolen?" I added hopefully. She hesitated, but then once again shook her head.

"Sorry, Miss. Granger. But I assure you, if anyone steals your property I will report the theft to Dumbledore." I muttered a halfhearted thanks to her and began wandering through the castle in search of Draco.

After trying his usual haunts, I walked into the library, irritated beyond belief. Why was it I had to search for the Ferret? I wasn't his keeper! As I walked deeper into the book-filled room, I heard Draco's drawl and I sped up, happy to have finally found him. As I got closer I heard my name and stopped short of revealing myself. Acting on a split second decision, I hid quietly behind the bookshelves adjacent to where Draco was speaking. As I heard the things he was saying, tears welled in my eyes. So much for Veelas not being able to hurt their mates. I closed my eyes as I willed the tears back, trying to keep my composure. I jumped as I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Draco's pained and worried expression.

"Hermione?" I bit back a sob and raced away from him, ignoring his shout.

.

.

**AN: Don't worry, the next chapter will be what Draco was saying about Hermione...IF you R&R! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Yeah, two in one day! Aren't you all proud of me! *dodges rotten tomatoes* Well then.  
**

**Many reviewers have said that they wished I would write longer chapters. While I'm glad you all like my writing, I believe I will keep my chapters rather short. My reasoning for this is so that I won't spend too much time on this story. I DO have other things I should be writing. ;) But I will not be giving this story up, I am simply writing short chapters and have erratic updates. Sorry for any inconvenience! And now, what Malfoy said to make our dear lioness cry.**

.

.

DRACO'S POV

"Wait, wait, wait. So you're saying that the know-it-all Kneazle is your mate?" I snarled at Blaise, my vision going momentarily red with rage.

"Don't call her that, Zabini." He put his hands up in surrender and I took a deep breath, the urge to rip his head off for insulting my mate still thrumming in my veins. I needed to get this thing under control.

"Hey, look at the bright side. You can have her do your homework for you." Theo snickered with Blaise as I glared down at them.

"I do well in all of my classes, Nott. I don't need Hermione to do it for me. And even if I was doing poorly, it still wouldn't be worth being bonded to her!" I had abandoned my chair and paced in front of them, ignoring their eyes, one pair amused and one sympathetic.

"Well, mate, I don't think there is anything you can do to change it. You're going to have to get used to the fact that Granger is going to be a part of your life if you want to live." I groaned and ripped my fingers through my hair.

"I realize that, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Doesn't mean I have to like her! I mean, for fucks sake, I'm supposed to go from hating her to loving her?! That's not going to happen!"

"You never know. Veela magic is strong stuff. There's a reason why the law always sides with the Veela in a mate case."

"That's what I'm saying, Theo! Why should I let this stupid magic control my life? Why can't I bond with Hermione but then still continue living like I did?"

"Because you're going to fall in love with her, whether you like it or not, Draco. Veelas don't change their mate because of the human's holdbacks." Blaise shrugged his shoulders, as if I should just ACCEPT what was happening to me.

"No! I refuse to fall in love with her! As soon as I get her to bond with me, I'm jumping into the bed of another girl, any other girl. It won't even be hard, not like it was before, but now I have pheromones on my side. They'll be tripping over themselves to even get a chance with me!" Even as I said it, I knew I was lying. I felt my heart clench at the thought of being with any other girl besides my mate. I shook the uneasy feeling off, I would not be trapped to Hermione.

"You're already falling, Malfoy. You haven't called her 'Granger' once since you began your story. When did you become so close to her? Oh yeah. Last night, when you marked her, you twit." Blaise's eyes flashed with annoyance and I looked down at him. Was he seriously getting mad at me for trying to salvage my life from the Gyffindor princess? Whose side was he on?

"That doesn't prove anything! I made a deal with her to call each other by our first names to try to get a bit more comfortable with one another." I muttered. Blaise snorted and shook his head in exasperation.

"I will bet you my broomstick that you were calling her by her first name before she called you by yours. Why don't you follow your own lie's advice and give it a shot. I've talked with Granger before, she's not half bad. You just need to get over the judgmental shit your dad stuck in your head. Because Granger is perfect for you, the Veela is telling you that and you are stupidly trying to deny it. You should feel grateful that you have this chance." I stared, mouth agape. Was Blaise seriously telling me to give in to the magic that was trying to ruin me?!

"He has a point, mate. I always did think that there was a lot of sexual tension every time you and the Mudbl- Muggleborn fought. This just proves it. You two are the perfect match for each other. You just need to face the facts." I felt my anger bubble up as Theo joined with Blaise, basically damning me to a life of being controlled by my Veela. As rage overtook me at the thought that my friends were siding with my fucking Veela, the little voice in my head that had been trying to tell me they were right was drowned out by cruel, twisted thoughts of Hermione. As the stress from the past few days exploded over me, I snapped.

"No. No! How could you say that that ugly Gryffindor is perfect for me!? She is a worthless, stupid, waste of air! If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be in this mess!" I fought back the pain that shot through me as I insulted her. I would not let her win. "I don't care that I acted like I would try to accept this, I refuse to be connected to someone as terrible as Granger! She will never gain my love. Never! She is just an inconvenience. Just because I need her to live doesn't mean I'll change for her. I'll get her to mark me so I can survive and then that's it. If I have to make her think I actually care about her, then I will. But don't you dare think that I actually like the filthy _Mudblood._" As soon as I said the word, that one word, my throat closed and I could barely breathe. Blaise and Theo were looking at me with wide eyes as I doubled over, clenching my teeth to keep from hissing in pain. If that wasn't bad enough, I was then drowning in hurt, shock, betrayal, and a healthy dose of anger. Shit. Hermione.

I whipped around and scanned the library, not finding the brunette. But then I heard a stifled sob and I flew around the corner of the nearest bookcase, horrified at finding Hermione standing there, fighting back tears. Fuck, fuck, fuck. How long had she been there? How much had she heard? It didn't matter. I had let the evil monster my Father had placed in me out and I had hurt my mate. As the red rage fell from my eyes, guilt poured through me. I hadn't meant to say all of those things, but I didn't want my life to change. Now look what I had done. I cringed at my own stupidity, berating myself for not listening to the reasoning of my two friends and my Veela. A part of me knew it was the magic making me feel so sorry, but I also knew that if I wanted to live through this, I needed to accept that Hermione was going to be my whole world. She already was to be honest. And that's what probably scared me the most. My heart, the thing I had guarded more carefully than anything, was now in the hands of my old enemy. I couldn't think about it right now, the incessant instinct to comfort my mate and make her happy again had me moving forward once more, placing my hand awkwardly on her shoulder.

"Hermione?" She glanced up sharply, and I could see the damage I had done in her tear-glazed eyes. I was such an idiot. Before I could say anything more, Hermione shot out of my grasp, sprinting out of the library and ignoring my attempt to call her back. I gazed at the door she had just ran through and felt my stomach twist painfully. I jumped as Theo spoke from behind me, breaking me from my trance.

"That went well."

.

.

**AN: Sorry, but I knew Draco would not sit back and let this happen without screwing up first. But it'll get better after this. Draco just needed a slap in the face so he could wake up and smell the fresh Hermiones ;D R&R!**


End file.
